


clean-up

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Cheese, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, Kinda, M/M, Rimming, Smegma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hank can never hide anything from Connor.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	clean-up

Hank really, really tried to keep it a secret. He tried to hide it the best he could and never did anything that involved pulling his pants fully down. And Connor hadn’t noticed it at first, or at least, Hank didn’t think Connor noticed it. But soon Connor’s eyes would grow to be increasingly inquisitive and soon he had Hank cornered. Hank couldn’t hide it any longer.

He had ass cheese.

Connor, once he had finally pulled the man’s pants and boxers fully down, was silent for three minutes and thirty-two seconds. But who’s counting?

“Uh,” Hank said, frozen up entirely and unable to form sentences. Right when he expected Connor to leave, though, he felt something warm and wet prod right against his asshole. He turned to see Connor on his knees, face flushed a deep shade of blue, and tongue now cleaning up his ass with surprising efficiency. Hank let out a deep moan, thighs trembling at Connor’s unexpected attention.

“You’re so- oh, fuck- disgusting, Connor,” Hank tried to say, though it was obvious that there were no malice with his words. Connor whimpered as he cleaned the last of the buildup around Hank’s asshole. Hank had tried it himself one time and he knew just how vile it was, but he supposed that maybe Connor tasted differently as an android and could stand the disgusting taste and texture.

“All clean,” Connor said from behind Hank with a lick of his lips. If Hank had any sense, he wouldn’t let it get that bad again. But if it meant he’d be rewarded like this, there was quite honestly nothing stopping him.


End file.
